The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar if Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus rosa-sinensis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DUP-FXL’.
Hibiscus have been the subject of human admiration for centuries. While the ancestry of present rosa-sinensis hybrids is not be precisely known, todays hybrids are thought to be the products of interspecific crosses involving Hawaiian, Polynesian and Asian species, among others, some of which may no longer be found in the wild, if at all. It is thought that the first hibiscus identified as a “rosa-sinensis” was a double red form of uncertain origin found in cultivation in China, India and Polynesia, to be later introduced to Hawaii from Polynesia. It is known to have been grown in Europe during the Victorian era. Eventually, it was introduced to the continental United States where it was cultivated outdoors in the Deep South as well as in regions having subtropical or Mediterranean climates (Florida and Southern California, respectively). Indoor cultivation took place in the temperate regions of the U.S. It is speculated that the original “rosa-sinensis” is actually a species hybrid, possibly naturally arising, involving two or more species. Regardless, present day hybrids are descended from the original double form, and are thought to include additional species such as Hibiscus liliiflorus, H. arnottianus, H. schizopetalus, and other species, known and unknown, some of which are no longer found in the wild, if at all. Today, after decades of extensive hybridization, the moniker “rosa-sinensis” almost certainly denotes complex interspecific hybrids. Such hybrids are usually far removed from their species ancestors in form and color. Flowers of spectacular size, color intensity and, in the last several decades, ringed and spotted patterns have been produced by U.S. hybridizers in Louisiana, Florida, Texas and elsewhere. Other hotbeds of activity include Australia, and more recently, Tahiti. Today's flowers are removed from their species ancestors to such an extent that it is almost impossible to unravel the species component contributions which comprise a modern hybrid hibiscus. 
However, despite the fact that extensive hybridization was giving rise to larger blossoms and more intense colors, few early hybrids attracted the attention of large scale propagators. While the flowers were some of the most impressive in the entire plant world, hybridizer selection for bloom characteristics alone resulted in weak, short-lived plants. Many varieties were difficult to root from cuttings and some only grew acceptably as grafted plants. Grafted plants suffered from a serious disadvantage in that the quality of the graft generally determined the quality of the plant, making the production of uniformly vigorous plants a difficult task. Furthermore, after several years, it was common for grafted plants to develop stresses at the graft union due to the unequal growth rates of the rootstock and the scion. Such stresses can eventually lead to loss of vigor and death of the plant. Moreover, grafting did not completely cure the problem of root rot-surprisingly, the rootstock, when grafted to a root-rot susceptible scion was often more likely to suffer rot than a plant of the rootstock variety. For example, a plant of ‘Seminole Pink’, a garden variety commonly used as a rootstock, is highly resistant to root rot. However, when ‘Seminole Pink’ is used as a rootstock for ‘Romeo’, a modern hybrid which is prone to root rot, the grafted plant, while less susceptible than ‘Romeo’, is more susceptible than a plant of ‘Seminole Pink’. Another disadvantage of grafted plants is the introduction of viruses into the scion from the rootstock. Rootstock varieties are almost invariably old garden varieties which, over the years, have become infected with multiple viruses. While the performance of such vigorous garden varieties may be largely unaffected by the virus infection, the hybrid scion of grafted plants were usually significantly less vigorous than the garden variety rootstock, and virus infection from the rootstock resulted in a weak plant. The problem only increased with successive generations of grafting, resulting in a general weakening of a given variety over time.
As a result, the flower production of many modern hybrids was generally sparse with a high number of deformed blooms. Furthermore, buds often took relatively long times to reach blooming stage, and it was not uncommon to wait with anticipation while a bud swelled day by day, only to be disappointed when the mature bud toppled from its pedicel on the day it was to open. Moreover because of hybridizer emphasis on the flower, the plant was often relatively slow growing and sparsely clothed in leaves.
Such characteristics have left hibiscus with the reputation that, despite the mesmerizing beauty of the flowers, they were for collectors who had time to attend to the seemingly exacting requirements of the plants. As a result, while new varieties were produced by hobbyists yearly, commercial scale propagation of modern hybrids was generally rare. Common garden varieties (‘Seminole Pink’, ‘Brilliant’, ‘President’, ‘Painted Lady’, ‘Butterfly’, ‘Lagos’ and others), which are easy to root, fast growing, and tolerant of a wide range of growing conditions were the only hibiscus widely available.
Many new varieties of hibiscus which represent a vast improvement in rosa-sinensis hybrids, have been produced by an intense hybridizing program conducted by the Inventor at his commercial nursery in Plaquemine, La. The objective of the program has been to produce varieties of hibiscus which root easily under commercial rooting conditions, grow well on their own roots, maturing rapidly into well-leaved, commercially salable plants under commercial greenhouse conditions. Further objectives are to produce Hibiscus cultivars as aforementioned, having large-flowers with unique and desirable flower characteristics, such as size, color intensity and pattern. ‘DUP-DLR’ was produced at Dupont Nursey, but the parents are unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by hardwood, semi-hardwood, and terminal cuttings used in a controlled environment in Plaquemine, La., has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.